


Quiet Company

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is Sunshine, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Rain, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Eddie and Buck spend a rainy night in.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 175





	Quiet Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of Eddie Diaz Week

The rain patters against the roof. The only sound in the otherwise quiet house. It's been going on for hours, from the early afternoon into the evening. 

It's oddly calming. All it's made him want to do is curl up in his bed under the covers and bask in the quiet that's fallen over the city, or at least the Diaz household, which is exactly what he's been doing. 

"This is nice," he whispers softly, almost afraid that speaking too loud will break the bubble. 

The bed shifts, and strong arms tighten around him. There's a soft kiss pressed against his neck, followed by a content sigh. "It is."

"I think I could stay like this forever," Eddie admits. 

He feels those lips turn up against his skin and can't resist the urge to look down and see the smile for himself. Blue eyes meet his, and Eddie smiles, running a hand through the soft blond curls. 

"Yeah, I could definitely stay like this."

Buck chuckles and leans up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Should've known you'd be a sap."

Eddie's not bothered by the words. Especially not coming from Buck. "Guess you just bring it out of me." A beat of silence before Eddie asks hesitantly, "That's not a problem, is it?"

Buck shakes his head, his smile softening as he strokes his fingers down Eddie's cheek. "Definitely not a problem. I love that you let me see his side of you. That um… you trust me enough to let me."

"Of course I do," Eddie says. "There's no one I trust more than you, Buck." He swallows the words there on the tip of his tongue. Words that he's been close to saying so often in the months that they've been dating but has never let himself. "I love you."

Buck's smile is like sunshine coming out after a storm. It lights the room and Eddie's heart along with it. And yeah, maybe he has gotten sappy. But it's all for Buck. If there's anyone that deserves someone to be sappy over them, it's Buck. 

"I love you too," Buck whispers the words against his skin as he places soft kisses to all the places he can reach. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Eddie laughs happily and takes Buck's face in his hands. "Now who's being sappy."

Buck shrugs, the happy grin not leaving his face. "Guess you just bring it out of me."

Eddie really does love him.

Lightning flashes outside the window, eliminating the sky and the room with it. Eddie hardly notices, too wrapped in the man in his arms to care about anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
